


Phantom Exploits

by ReleaseMe



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleaseMe/pseuds/ReleaseMe
Summary: The Ghost Squad inspects a castle ruled by an alleged vampire in Germany! This is sure to have lot's of ghosts!





	Phantom Exploits

**Author's Note:**

> This shouldn't be taken seriously. It's inspired by Ghost Adventures but the characters are original.

Draped over the milky black sky of the night, the large castle looms on the horizon, bathed in moonlight. Its dark stoic figure gives it a most menacing tone as it stands, looming over the world above. Seemingly deterring onlookers, tourists, and castle enthusiasts from entering. But for the Ghost Squad: Jake Bullet, Tristan Shadow, Arin Strasan, and Jeremy Ghost, it’s like a plunderers delight. They’ve hunted ghosts everywhere, looked for apparitions in every nook and cranny of this good green earth. Their ghost van (with many high tech ghost hunting technology) sped down the European road to the looming castle in the night. 

“This castle belonged to my great great great grandfather” Duke Streissan of Michelstadt had to say on his families castle. Streissen agreed for the Ghost Squad to take a look inside the castle, as it has been abandoned for years. “No one wanted it, I didn’t want to live in it. That place is cursed” Streissen said about the building. It is sad that ten minutes after midnight apparitions of the night appear, it is said they were under the thrall of the great Duke Zarov von Streissen. “It’s said he was a vampire, my three times great grandfather… but he died” the current Duke Streissen said. “Though… It’s also said Nighthunter got him, but that’s what ultimately killed  _ him _ ” Nighthunter, or Bernard Wagner, monster hunter extraordinaire. Something of an idle to our Ghost Squad. “My grandfather, allegedly, had many thralls in a torture chamber under the castle who died there a century ago” Streissen went on. “However, my great great grandfather sealed the basement long ago. I know you guys are ghost hunters, so I just want to assure you that there  _ will  _ be ghosts” 

Still the van sped down the road, the castle was so close you could almost taste it. “We are here at Castle Erscheinung, it’s approximately 10:15 PM” Jake said into the camera. “This is a big one for all of us. We are really excited to investigate this place” The van stopped just outside of the huge wood and iron rusted doors, carved with ornate slitherings of patterns across the arch. 

“Let’s go” Said Arin. They all stepped out, bringing their equipment with them. The crew followed them up the concrete steps to the doors. 

“The Duke gave us a key,” Jake said, pulling out a huge rusty iron key, and placing it into the lock. He turned it and the tumblers churned and groaned as the door slowly opened and a warm air blasted them all in the face. 

“God, I can just feel this super chaotic energy emanating from this place,” Arin said as he walked in with a flashlight. “You guys feel that? It’s like something is pressing down on my chest!”

“We’re just coming in now,” Tristan said to the camera. He pointed up the mantlepiece, and just above it a portrait. “That’s Zarov right there, alleged occult worshippers, black magic conjurer, and Duke of Michelstadt” A dark haired, pale skinned man stood in the portrait, his curled hair tumbling down beyond his shoulders. He gave the crew a look of pure disdain as they entered his domain. He was dressed in noble clothing, a crucifix fixed on his neck. “Huh…” Tristan remarked at the necklace. But he moved on. 

“So, we’re gonna set up five different cameras in different rooms where we get the most paranormal energy from,” Jeremy said to the main camera. “We’ve also set up shop in the living room with all of our ghost hunting equipment to monitor ghost models and what not” 

“God that guy is just creepy,” Arin said, pointing up to the portrait. “His eyes follow you!”

“Duke Streissen has given us free rein to do as we please in this house” Jeremy continued. “So we’re gonna go to different rooms to monitor speech, and maybe if we’re lucky chip our way into the basement” 

Arin stepped into a bedroom, “This place is huge!” He remarked as Jake followed him in. Jake held a strange microphone, emanating a weird sound. There was a mirror on the wall taking up almost the entirety of it. “Look at this” Arin said, pointing over to the wall. “There are scratch marks all over this place” They shone their lights around, looking at the intense scratches. 

“Woah woah, my mic is picking something up,” Jake said as the microphone went haywire. Arin looked concerned as he listened closely. 

“Hear anything?” Both of them leaned in closer. 

“Help! HELP! I heard help!” Jake said. Arin’s eyes widened, and he put both his hands on his forehead. 

“Woah! Woah! Help?” He said, dancing around the room. 

“PAIN I heard pain!” 

“JESUS!” Arin shouted. 

“You getting this?” Jake said into the radio. 

“Roger” Tristan’s voice came from the walkie-talkie. “There is definitely some paranormal activity emanating in that room, considerably closer to you two” 

11:30 PM

“So, we’ve just found a super dark dank dismal tunnel to god knows where” Jake said, looking directly into the camera. “Psalms 36:4 ‘for god knows all, and if we surrender ourselves unto him so shall we’”

“Arin go in there” Tristan said. 

“What?” Arin retorted. “No!”

“You have to do it” Jeremy interjected from the radio. 

“No I don’t!”

“Not one of us has the emotional and mental capacity to handle what could be in that tunnel, except for you. Take this camera” Jake handed him a camera. 

“Fine” Arin said, getting down on all fours and heading into the tunnel. There was silence for a bit as he crawled in, and then the radio crackled to life. “I see a stake,” Arin said over the radio. “Wooden, caked in blood…”

“Nighthunter” Jake whispered. “Anything else?” He said into the radio.

“I just felt a rush of cold, man” Arin replied. “You seeing this, Jeremy?”

“Yeah, lots of things in there” Jeremy said. 

“Oh, jesus oh god I gotta get out of here!” Arin said.

12:00 AM

“So, Arin kind of had an episode,” Jake said into the camera. “He’s currently calming down with Jeremy in the living room. This is a huge place though. Although most rooms didn’t prove successful, we did find something on the top floor”

“Looks kind of like a table, caked with blood,” Tristan said. “I’m sure lots of occult things happened here” 

“You know what we have to do. You’re the licensed priest here, Tristan”  

“You got it” Tristan said. It took about ten minutes to perform the exorcism on the table. As Tristan chanted scripture to the wooden piece of furniture, Jake inspected the rest of the place. 

“So, I don’t see any coffins or anything here,” Jake said as he looked at the bed and the end table. He pulled open the drawer of a dresser and looked at all the black robes. “I’ve found a few bibles as well…but they could be Von Streissems children” Jake shrugged at the camera. He inspected the purple bed curtains, the rustic bathroom, and the century-old wax of the candles.  

“Alright finished,” Tristan said as he stared down at the table. “Should be good to go” 

12:15 AM

Tristan and Jake descended the steps, it was immensely dark in here. Their flashlights just barely cut into the murky black. When their feet found stable ground, they started walking. That was until they were met with the thick concrete wall. “We’re gonna start chipping into this wall,” Jake said, holding up a few pickaxes. “Jeremy and Arin are staying up there to monitor us”

1:30 AM

The concrete chunks fell away to reveal the dusty rusted metal door. Jake gripped the handle and strained as he pulled. After a few more seconds of excursion, the door gave way and opened with a long creak. “This is the alleged torture chamber of the vampire duke Zarov von Streissen. Probably filled to the brim with ghosts” Jake and Tristan both walked in. “Pretty dark” Jake remarked, shining his light around. There was nothing at first. A small room made up of huge stone bricks. But as they turned and descended down the hall they came to a room with heaps and piles of bones. “Looks like some animal bones here, like some kind of sheep herd came an-”

“Those are human,” Tristan said. 

“What? No, it can’t be-”

“That is a femur. These are human bones” Tristan said again. Jake stared dumbfounded at the camera, mouth agape. “Look here!” 

“Woah” Jeremy said over the radio. Tristan pointed down at a full human skeleton, a crucifix impaled through his chest. Draped over it was a trench coat, and a stake was in its hand.  

“Nighthunter” Jake whispered. “I did not expect this… I really didn’t expect this…” 

“I’m getting lot’s of energy from this room, guys.” Jeremy said as they looked around at all of the human skulls they missed. “This is more than I’ve ever seen!” After Jeremy said that, Jake’s microphone turned on with a deafening screech. Jake pulled it from his belt, fervently pushing at the buttons to get it to stop. But over his struggle, one phrase could be apparently heard. 

“Run. Run. Run. Run. RUN” 

“Jake…” Tristan said, shining his light over to the coffin at the end of the room. It was shut tight and was the only thing in this room without dust. “Oh my god…” 

“This isn’t… what…” Jake said, and they both jumped as the coffin was thrown open. A single, pale white hand wrapped its fingers around the rim of the coffin. And up rose a withered pale man, curled hair falling past his shoulders, a crucifix around his neck. “This is bullshit… this is real… it’s actually real!”

“Run…” Tristan said, and they both turned to run. As Jake ran he heard a blood-curdling screech from behind him. He panted as he ran, hearing the fluttering of wings behind him and the screech of a nameless creature. Bones crunched under his feet when they collided with the ground, blood ran cold through Jake’s veins. A scream escaped from his mouth when he heard Tristan scream, and he tripped and fell to the ground. Scrambling up, he grabbed for his radio. 

“Jeremy! Jeremy! Are you getting this?” Still, he ran, no answer. “Arin? Jeremy? I’m going to shut the metal door on it. I have no idea where Tristan is!” No answer, static, stoic, haunting. The metal door was in view, but so was something else. The silhouette of a person. “Tristan?” Jake asked into the void.

“I’m sorry, Jake” He heard the radio crackle to life with Arin’s voice. “This is where it ends” 

“Arin… arin…” Jake’s face darkened, and he tried to quicken his pace. “Arin Strasan” He heard a maniacal cackle through the radio, the metal door was thrust shut, something collided with the camera and sent the cameraman tumbling to the ground, Jake screamed obscenities, a blood-curdling wail unknown to man.

Roll credits.              


End file.
